


The Last, First Time

by lilybeth84



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybeth84/pseuds/lilybeth84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River's first time, and the Doctor's last.</p><p>Written for a prompt over at spoiler-song.livejournal.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last, First Time

This man in front of her looked as though he had as much sexual experience as an altar boy, but was exuding the confident allure of a man who knows he has a lot to offer. There was something about him that seemed so familiar and so comfortable, but she didn’t know him, and yet—

He took a step towards her and his cold scent of winter and wool enveloped her senses, causing a sharp sensation in her lower belly.

“River.”

Her name on his lips was like a caress that slipped over her skin like water.

“But I barely know you,” River whispered in a strangled voice.

The Doctor stepped even closer, placed his lips up against her ear.“But you do know me,” he murmured. “You will know me.”

The sensation of his warm breath in her ear was too much, and she collapsed against him. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him, and he buried his face against her neck. She felt his lips barely caress the skin and she let out a small whimper.

“So you seduce me, and then I travel the stars with you?”

The Doctor pulled back, his eyes sparkling.

“I suppose so,” he said, the delight evident in his voice. “Oh, I like that.”

“But I don’t even know your name, your real name.”

Some emotion crossed his face and was gone before she had time to read it, replaced by a rather wicked smile.

“I’m the Doctor, and today is the day you find out what I can do to you.”

And with that, he lifted her onto the console, pressing himself up against her as her knees parted.

River gasped, gripping his shoulders as she felt the pressure of him between her legs. This sensation was only something she had imagined within the safety of her bedroom and the comfort of her own fingers. “Oh, my….”

“Oh my?” The Doctor laughed, looking into her eyes. “Is that all the notoriously bad River Song has to say?”

Then to her embarrassment and his surprise, she blushed.

“What’s this?” he asked in genuine astonishment. “You’re blushing. In all the time I’ve known you, I have never once seen you blush.”

River looked up at him with wide eyes, and in all seriousness, said,

“Then I suppose what you do to me tonight will eliminate all cause for future blushing.”

A dull red color flared up his neck into his cheeks. “Right,” he said scratching his cheek. “Hm. That is something to think about.”

But River placed her hands on either side of his hot face and pulled it back. “Or instead of thinking, we could get to doing.”

And then she kissed him, his mouth opening up under hers with such willingness, she felt a twinge of power within her. But that feeling was short-lived as the Doctor took a hold of both her hands and pinned them to the pulsing core of the TARDIS behind her, his other hand making its way up the inner skin of her thigh to the wet heat of her core. He looked into her eyes as his fingers slipped deftly between the fabric and the curls that lay there. She drew in a short breath, and he bit her lower lip, gently nipping his way down the side of her jaw

“Doctor?” she panted. “Doctor?”

“Hm?” he murmured absentmindedly against her throat.

“There’s something you should know.”

“What’s that?” He slowly pulled down her knickers until they were dangling from one tightly pointed foot.

River was having an immensely difficult time focusing, but she had to let him know...

“I’ve never done this before.”

“Done what?” The Doctor asked, kneeling between her legs, his tongue finding the sensitive cluster of nerves there.

“Oh, oh!” River gasped, clutching at his hair and waves of pleasure coursed through her belly. But she had to concentrate! “This, Doctor. Sex.”

The Doctor froze and then pulled away from her. He stared up at her in shock, his eyes wide, and a myriad of emotions crossing his face.

“You—you never told me that—” he managed to get out, though his voice sounded oddly strained. “—that I was your….first.”

River’s lips tilted up into a tiny smile. “Surprise.”

But the Doctor was still looking at her like a frightened rabbit.

“Oh, Doctor,” River said taking his hand. “You are the most feared man in the universe, and what frightens you is virginity? Really?”

The Doctor stood up so fast he nearly toppled back.

“I’m not afraid,” he said defiantly, pushing his hair back with his hands. “I’m surprised is all. Never expected that, not from the way you talk. Always going on about Romans, swappable heads, and pretty women.”

“Do I?” River asked in astonishment, then she grinned. “Swappable heads, now that is an idea.”

The Doctor realized his blunder the moment after she spoke. “Oh, wonderful. And I’m the one that put them there. Just—brilliant.”

River laughed and pulled him back to her, so that he was nestled between her thighs. His eyes fluttered shut, and for a moment in the silence between them, River briefly wondered what kind of man he was. Oh, she knew he was a mad man with a box, charming and wonderful. But she wanted to know what was beneath all that, and here was a good place as any to start.

Slowly, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

“You have all night, Doctor,” she whispered against his lips. “Just make sure I’m back before my eight o’clock class.”

His eyes snapped open and he pulled back, a smug grin on his face.

“Well, I’d better get started then, hadn’t I?” he said straightening his bowtie and pushing his hair out of his face. “Come along, Pond!”

He scooped her up off the console into his arms and began climbing the stairs.

“Wait—Doctor,” she protested. “How do you know my name is Pond. No one knows that!”

But he wasn’t listening.

“Now where has the bedroom gone off too?” he was saying, “Never had much use for it before…though I suppose I could use Am—”

He broke off with a quick glance at River, and his face screwed up in distaste.

“What?” she asked, but he ignored her.

“No, I don’t suppose that would be very proper…” he muttered. “Actually it would be down right disturbing.”

“What would be disturbing?” River asked again.

“Oh, nothing,” he said cheerfully, and marched off down the corridor. “I’ll find it. If not, we could always use the swimming pool!”

“Erm, first time?” she reminded him. “And how do you know my name?”

“Oh, right, then what about the library!” he exclaimed with a grin, and she knew he was deliberately ignoring her question. “Ooh, never done that before…think there might be a desk that belonged to Fraud in there. How naughty! Or—”

“Doctor!”

“What?”

“How do you know my name,” she asked seriously. “I’ve never told anyone, but you seem so familiar. Have I met you before?”

His smile faltered, and he looked away.”I can’t tell you that, River.”

She peered into his face and saw a flicker of sadness cross it. “Why not?”

The Doctor gently set her down and gathered her into his arms with such tenderness it took her breath away.  
“That is a conversation for another day, my love,” he murmured against the curls of her hair, sending such an aching sadness through her, she almost cried out just to break the intensity of it.

But before she could, he had focused his attention on a door next to them, covered in concentric circles of gold leaf. She watched his eyes widen in wonder.

“Oh, look.” He said with quiet joy. “It’s my bedroom. I’ve found it.”

Then his mouth was on hers and desire overtook the sadness, pulsating through her core. His hands slid up her bare arms and caressed the sensitive skin of her neck before he buried them in her hair.  
He opened the door behind them and forced her through it until the back of her knees hit the bed and he pressed her down into its softness. It smelled like him—of winter and something she couldn’t place.

Her knickers lost somewhere between the console and the bedroom, he removed her dress with ease, slipping it off over her head and letting it fall to the floor, a whisper of silk. She hadn’t been wearing a bra, so she was before him completely naked.

River didn’t feel embarrassed or frightened, but he was staring at her with such intensity she couldn’t help the color that flushed her skin or rushed up into her cheeks.

“You beauty,” he said in a husky voice. “You really should blush more often.”

“I’ll think about it,” she murmured, sitting up, and with quick fingers, untied his bowtie, the silk brushing along the stubble of his jaw creating a friction as she pulled it off.

He closed his eyes and she pulled the braces from his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt. When she reached the spot where his shirt met his trousers, he stopped her, his warm hands capturing hers and pulling them up to his lips where he gently kissed each palm.

“Allow me this one time, River.” His breath caressed the sensitive skin of her wrists, and she could only whimper in response. His eyes caught hers and darkened from hazel to green in the span of only a few seconds.  
Removing his shirt, he then unbuttoned his trousers, and after hesitating only a moment, slipped them and his underpants down to the floor to stand before her completely naked.

It was a vulnerable position he had placed himself in (this dangerous, amazing man!), to be naked before her, and it made her giddy to know he trusted her with it. The emotions that rushed up inside her were so complex she could barely wrap her mind around the idea of him being inside her, let alone feel nervous about it.

He knelt onto the bed, pushing her down as he crawled over her, pressing his cool skin to her hot, flushed body. He pressed his lips to her collarbone, down to her breasts where he captured one of her nipples into his mouth, gently sucking the tender flesh.

River whimpered as the ache in her belly deepened, and she felt impossibly wet between her legs. As he licked the spot under her breast, where her ribcage ended, one hand found hers, the other found the curls between her legs.

He slipped one finger down between her folds, pressing it inside her, and she nearly jumped off the bed.

“Doctor!” she cried, gripping the blankets beneath her.

The Doctor didn’t answer with words, but with his tongue as it slipped over her clitoris.

Minutes later she came hard. Harder than she ever had with just her fingers, or even the vibrators her girlfriends had provided her with. She decided right then and there, there was nothing like a tongue, nothing in the world—or maybe it was just this man’s tongue.

“Oh, why did I wait so long to feel that?” she asked him breathlessly, pulling him up to her, tasting herself on his lips.

“Because you’re River Song, and everything you do is unexpected and insane,” the Doctor replied between kisses. “You will make me proud, inspire awe and amazement. You will do things that make me despise you, but then you will stare at me with those eyes, oh, River your eyes—”

He positioned himself between her legs, which parted for him easily. She was so wet it was easy for him to press into her, which he did so with aching slowness. She whimpered his name, but he wasn’t finished:  
“—and I will come apart. Because of you I will become a great warrior, only to fall so far into the darkness of despair.”

He stopped at the point where he could go no further. River opened her eyes and met his.

“Then why are you still here?” she whispered, feeling as though she were about to burst into flame.

He hesitated only a moment.

“Because I love you,” he murmured.

And then he pushed into her the rest of the way, past the physical barrier that kept them from becoming one.

River cried out in pain, but the Doctor was there, kissing away the tears that fell from her eyes. He pulled out and pushed in again, over and over as she clutched at him.

Suddenly with a swift movement, he gathered her against his chest, and pulled her up so that he was kneeling and she was supported by his arms, much stronger than they looked.

Their position was raw and intimate. River found his gaze, and with the pad of his thumb, he wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks, tracing their path to her chest, and finally let his hand move down between them to find her clitoris. As he circled the small bud with his forefinger, the pain lessened and pleasure took over.

As his hips moved against hers, she could feel a wonderful ache begin to burn inside her as the tip of his cock pressed against the center of her very being.

“Doctor,” she moaned into his mouth. “Doctor!”

As the friction from his finger became unbearable, it was as though he read her mind and removed it. He lowered her back onto the bed, never stopping his thrusts, and placing his elbows on either side of her face, asked between breathless, moaning pants,

“Do you trust me?”

River could barely keep her focus on him. “What?”

“Do you trust me—oh Gallifrey!” he cried out as she squeezed her muscles around him as tightly as she could.

“Yes!” she cried out, because how could she not. “Yes!”

He placed his fingertips on either side of her head, and she was thrown into another place, another time—no, it was all of time—surrounding her. She could see all that he was, all that he had been, all he ever could be. And then she saw herself as he saw her. She was beautiful and terrible, but also wonderful and very brave. She saw stars explode and new ones form. She saw the beginning and the end of the universe and then it was gone, and as she came undone around him, he was whispering something in her ear, something in a language that felt familiar right down to her bones, but that she didn’t understand.

Then as he exploded inside her, he moaned her name. Not ‘River,’ but ‘Melody’ and she remembered him from long ago. She remembered who he was and what he had done to save her, and she cried.

As he stilled and collapsed on top of her, she clung to him, whispering “I remember” and “I’m sorry” against his shoulder, until he silenced her with his lips.

“Hush, and don’t be,” he said, his voice cracking in emotion. “I would do anything for you. Anything. If only I could—”

His voice broke, and he turned away.

“What?” she asked through her dying sobs. “What is it?”

He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes shut tightly. When he opened them, tears were glistening there.

“Spoilers,” he replied softly.

River knew at that moment, their relationship would never be simple.

“What did you say to me?” she asked, recalling the words he had whispered to her as he came.

He rolled off of her onto his back, pulling her with him so her head rested against his chest. He was quiet a moment, and then turning to her, said,

“That was my name.”

River propped her head up onto her hand and looked down at him. His lashes were incredibly long and his cheeks were slightly freckled.

“Your name,” she repeated.

“Yes,” he replied. “But you can’t tell anyone. If you do, it can cause a lot of damage. You must call me the Doctor at all times, except—”

“Except for these times,” she finished for him, kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear. “When I can whisper it into your ear as I come.”

He shuddered at her words, his eyes closing.

“Yes,” He whispered. “And you will.”

Then he looked up at her, a very serious expression on his face.

“But there will be two other times you will need it. I can’t tell you when, but you will know. You must remember.”

“I’ll remember,” she promised. “Of course I’ll remember.”

“Good,” he said sitting up beside her. “Because I won’t be able to remind you anymore. At least not this me. The next time we meet, this won’t have happened yet.”

River felt confused. “What do you mean?”

“From now on, for you, our timelines are wibbley-wobbly and all over time and space. We don’t meet in the correct order. This was your first time—well, sort of— and my last.”

“What do you mean your last?” River asked anxiously. “You won’t see me again?”

“No,” he said gently, his sadness all but concealed. “For me it’s over. But for you, River Song, it is just beginning.”

“What if I—“she gulped, choking back her tears, unable to finish.

“It’s alright,” he said soothingly. “As you told me many years ago, you’ll see me again and again, for many years to come.”

“But what about you? “she asked, clutching his hand as if he might vanish on the spot if she let go.

“I have something else to do, something important, something I’ve been planning for a very long time.”

“What is that?” she asked through the tears that fell despite her attempts to keep them at bay.

The he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, avoiding her eyes.

“Time can be rewritten,” she claimed stubbornly, but he was shaking his head.

“No.” he said in a tone that booked no argument. “Not those times, not anytime I had with you. I won’t have it, River Song.”

“But—”

“Promise me!” he commanded, his eyes flashing.

She opened her mouth again to argue, but at the look on his face, she swallowed her words and her pride and said finally, “I promise. Not one time.”

“Good.” The Doctor said in a lighter tone.

And then with a hopeful smile, he gently tapped the end of her nose and said,

“You and me River Song, through time and space. You watch us run.”


End file.
